Anime Divas
by mariXwic32
Summary: The Ultimate Anime Diva story, rewrite of Mad People, better than anything. Three drop-dead sexy women, around - 17, get sent to an anime world and cause men to get nosebleeds! Join Akiri, Wolf-Haley and Karo as they take over anime in their own way. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know some of you, who have read Mad People and liked it, are going to flame about it to me, but I don't give a flying fuck about it. I deny that Mad People was a good story.**

**Anyway, Anime Divas is the rewrite for Mad People. As in I'm writing Mad People in a completely different storyline with other characters and other shit.**

**No, I won't use Naruto for any more of my stories, because Naruto sucks balls. Never liked it. **

**Now, for this story, I used my character from Mad People, Akiri, and my sister, Zea and one of my best friends who I knew since I was in daipers, Sonya. I'll explain which characters they are at the end of the chapter.**

**So, enjoy, review, and make no comment on Mad People because it is forever gone now.**

**Thank you to Zea and Sonya for always being there in my life and my parents and grandparents and the dogs and the cats and the birds and magic and my uncles and aunts and my nephiews and nieces and my whole huge family. **

**Growing up without the support from all of you guys would have made me a completely different person than what I am today.**

**Thank you very much!**

**Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the writer for any of the anime mentioned or used in this story. I don't even know why we put disclaimers on? It is Fanfiction .net isn't it?!**

**Chapter 1:** Midget Teachers

Welcome to High-school Anime, where all you learn about is anime, along with maths, english and afrikaans... Probably science too... Anyway, we start off our story by introducing our main characters, Akiri, Karo and Wolf-Haley, all three around the same age, same grade, same class and same interest in anime.

Introducing our anime divas!

Akiri 'Kiki' Drackon, age 18, wavy streaked ash blonde and black hair (waist length), dark brown eyes. She's the tallest of the three and the butch of our three-man group of divas, always gets into fights with people and dresses in loose pants that hang halfway down her backside with a loose shirt and sneakers. Her favorite phrase is 'oh god dammit...'. She likes feathers and always wears some sort of feathery ornament on herself.

Wolf-Haley 'Sunshine' Eaton, age 19, straight streaked black and purple hair (butt length) styled emo and light brown and dark green eyes. The smiley one of our three-man group of divas, always has a smile plastered on her face and makes anyone happy with her cheerful personality. She dresses in leather tights and knee height boots with any random shirt and her favorite jacket with wolf ears on the hood. Her favorite phrase is 'Call me wolfey... It turns me on'. She likes wolves and is usually seen with wolf ears or a tail.

Karo 'Baby-Cakes' Neko, age 17, dark brown/ blackish hair (shoulder length), dark brown eyes. The bitch of our three-man group of divas, has the notion to randomly bitch about things and swear at people. She wears jeans, any length, with tight shirts and sandals. Her favorite phrase is 'so?'. She likes books and is always seen with a book in hand to hit someone with.

All three our divas always have a sucker in their mouths and earphones in their ears. They love music and anime.

So done with the descriptions now, on to the story!

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

Friday, one of the best days in the calendrical history. Why?

One, Friday is the end of the school week. Two, Friday means you can relax and ignore your homework till Sunday.

Three, Friday = PARTY!

We find our three drama queens on their way to school. Akiri's driving, which to other people means: "GET OUT OF THE WAY! HERE COMES SPEEDY BITCH!" Except for those three. "Hey, Kiki, can we stop at the cafe? I want a pie." Karo asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Baby-cakes, haven't you already had like three?" Wolf-Haley asked, turning around in her seat to look at Karo.

"Besides, we're almost there, why not get one at school?" Akiri asked.

Karo sighed, obviously not getting anywhere with these two. "Fine, but I hate the school's pies. They suck nuts." Akiri and Wolf burst out laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?" Karo asked.

Akiri calmed down a little and lit a cigarette. "Don't you like nuts too?" She chuckled, coughing every once and a while.

"Not the nuts I was talking about." Karo sighed, blushing red. "And anyway, my mom said I can go to the party, but I can't skip school."

"Oh come on!" Wolf turned to the younger of the three, a smile planted on her face. "The party only starts like, after second break. We just have to skip the last period."

"Yeah, and we're at miss Hinderbell, and she's not even going to worry what we're doing." Akiri added. "STEP TIGHT!" She shouted and slammed on the brakes.

Wolf and Karo both nailed themselves to the seats in an instant. When everything was fine again, Akiri was grumbling. A taxi drove past them. "What the fuck?!" Karo asked.

"That asshole tried to ram us." Akiri said, growling slightly.

"Oh no you don't." Wolf said, reading Akiri's mind. "We have to get to school, remember?"

Akiri sighed and threw the cigarette bud out of the window. "Oh god dammit... Okay." She said and turned left, driving into the school yard. Multiple heads turned their way, recognizing the white and green car. Akiri parked them in their usual spot, which even had a sign saying: "Anime Divas" made for them.

Someone jogged up to the car. Akiri got out and looked down at the rather short-ass teacher. "Yeah?" She asked.

"You wouldn't mind watching over the class after first break?" He asked, his voice deepish.

"Why?" Karo asked, cocking her head to the side, staring at their art teacher.

"I have to go to the doctor."

Wolf chuckled. "What? Another migrane?" She asked.

The teacher sighed. "No, Sunshine, this time my hand got slammed into the car door..." He said, showing them his fingers, which had a briliant blue stripe across them.

Akiri burst out laughing. "Told ya." Wolf said, grinning. "So did you do it or did mr Van Dyke do it?"

"This is serious, and I did it..." The teacher trailed off.

"Okay." Akiri said, sniggering. "We'll watch the class."

"By the way, when's that anime drawing supposed to be in?" Wolf asked.

"Monday, but I'll give you three till Tuesday." The teacher smiled.

Karo jumped up. "Yes!" She yelled. "Thank you mr Shorthouse!"

"Okay, let's get to class, before we're late." Akiri said, pulling her bag out of the boot.

The three set off to their register class, following mr Shorthouse, their art teacher. During the whole day, everything was normal, just a normal, boring day. Last period, Akiri and Wolf dragged Karo to the car and they drove off to get to the party.

"I'm going to be in trouble, you guys!" Karo whined.

"Quit bitching, we still have to get dressed." Wolf hissed. Karo sighed and calmed down. They arrived at Wolf's house, got dressed and put makeup on, then drove off to the party.

Time skip: at the party, two hours later.

Karo tripped over her own feet and fell ontop of one helluva hot guy. She excused herself and walked away to find Akiri, blushing all the way.

She found Akiri and Wolf in the living room. There wasn't many people there, but it was still a party. Wolf handed Akiri the small bong, giggling all the way. Karo rolled her eyes and sat down next to Wolf. "Oh, hey, Baby-cakes! We're leaving in two hours."

"Why?"

"We're going to the mall, silly." Wolf giggled.

Karo smiled. "Why?" She asked, rather cheerfull.

Akiri coughed. "Movie-" another fit of coughing erupted. Karo squeaked with joy and hugged both of her friends.

"Which movie are we going to watch?" She asked, leaning back on the couch.

"The Hobbit part three." Wolf said, sticking her tongue out at Karo, smiling.

Time skip: after the movie.

"That movie sucked." Akiri said, plopping down on the couch after they got home. Wolf went to shower and Karo had passed out a while ago, so they had to carry her into the house.

"Yeah, it wasn't as good as the book." Wolf said.

Akiri chuckled. "Indefinitely. Want some coffee?"

"Yeah. After I get out."

"Okay." Akiri sighed. Silence passed for a few moments.

"How long do you think Karo will be out?" Wolf asked.

"Dunno. Did she even have anything to drink at the party?"

"Don't know."

Akiri laughed, leaning back on the couch.

A while later, Wolf emerged from the bathroom, drying her hair. "What now?" She asked, plopping down next to Akiri.

"Toriko?" The tall girl asked. Wolf nodded and Akiri got up and retrieved Karo's laptop from the kitchen counter where they watched anime in the kitchen.

"What about Toriko?" Karo asked, sleepy.

"We're going to watch it." Wolf sai, smiling at the half-asleep girl on the floor. Karo sighed and got up, only to fall on the couch and bury her head on Wolf's shoulder.

Akiri returned and plugged the laptop's charger in, putting the thing on. "So, which episode did we watch last time?" She asked.

Wolf thought for a moment. "Weren't we going to watch that dream 9 special?"

"Oh yeah!" Click. Password. Click. Right click, refresh. Double click. Double click. The video opened.

And then the laptop went dead.

Akiri, Wolf and a wide awake Karo stared at the computer device, before Karo started yelling at it. Akiri sighed and grabbed Karo to sit her back on the couch. "Calm down. All we have to do is ask the IT teacher to fix it." She said.

"Yeah, on a Friday, smartass." Karo mumbled.

"Don't we have your pc, Kiki?" Wolf asked.

"Oh yeah... And the episodes are copied on the harddrive, right?" Akiri asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Wolf smiled. The three jumped up, and all of the sudden, the power went out.

"Oh this is great. Just fucking great." Akiri grumbled.

They heard a low creaking sound. "What was that, Kiki?" Wolf asked, latching on to Akiri on instinct, Karo latched onto Wolf. There was a twinkling sound and they got the feeling that the colour blue can be seen.

The three stood silent, only hearing their own heartbeats race to their limits out of fear. A ting sound, the lights flickered on once and then went off again. The wind whipped around the house, making creepy sounds.

Another creak.

"K-kiki?" Karo whined, her legs shaking. They jumped when a treebranch whacked against the window.

A low grumbling sound ecchoed around them. "What's that?" Wolf asked, tightening her grip on Akiri's arm.

"I think... Its coming from under- AAAAAARRRRGGHH!"

The floor dissapeared and Akiri, Karo and Wolf were sent falling downwards into black nothingness.

The blackness lightened up and turned blue, then bright blue, then white and then settled back to black. Karo gripped onto Wolf's waist, screaming. "If I die now... I DID NOT STEAL THE COOKIE!" She shouted.

Time skip: fifteen minutes.

"Okay, this is getting annoying." Akiri grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. They've been falling for at least twenty minutes and nothing happened except that.

The air pressure changed and they were floating. "Wow..." Wolf said, amazed. Then they dropped several feet onto cold grass, all of them passing out.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

**So that's chapter one. This may be the only story that gets better and better. I'll also make it a three book story, but way better than Mad People!**

**I feel no regrets in removing that crap and shitty story, because it was crappy and shitty and my friends who I mentioned in that story suck balls because they are fucking assholes.**

**So now I get to who's who with the characters.**

**Akiri is me, your beloved mariXwic32. Karo is Zea, my sister, who is very much like Karo. Wolf-Haley is Sonya, my best friend who I knew since I was in daipers, her personality is really like Wolf's in real life, and she always gets people to smile, whether they like it or not.**

**Thanks for reading! I'll be posting chapter 2 soon!**

**Where did our three sexy babes end up? What will happen? Does Akiri get into a random fight? Does Karo start bitching again? Does Wolf still smile?**

**Find out next time in: "ANIME DIVAS!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK THIS LOONG TO UPDATE! I was a little busy with school and shit and homework and mmd and shit, and I didn't have any brainstorms for a while, so I was hopeless. And now finally in register class, I have finished chapter 2!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**~~~~~~~~Line Break!~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 2:** Unicorn-wannabe and cookies.

Akiri

My eyes flashed open the instant I felt something slide over my cheek. I stared into piercing blue eyes, a hint of chocolate reached my nose.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. The eyes were still there, just farther away this time. Listening, I heard birds chirping and a cool wind blowing over rocks.

Wait...

...

My body jerked up and I looked around, noting that I was lying on solid ground, it was bright daylight 'and' the earth was rocky. Instantly, I was on my feet, ready to kick the-motherfucker-who's-pranking-me's ass really hard.

"Uh...?"

My eyes snapped to a man with rainbow coloured hair that just screamed 'attack target'. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to think.

A few moments later, I pinched myself. Nothing happened. "Karo, you're so dead, Baby-cakes." I muttered and started walking, taking out my cellphone. No signal. "OH GOD DAMMIT!"

Karo

Cookies. I smelled cookies.

I woke up and followed the smell of cookies to a jar. No one's gonna notice one or two cookies missing... Are they?

Only problem was...

The cookie jar was like twelve feet up in the air, on a shelf, and that shelf just became my enemy.

I narrowed my eyes at that shelf, daring it to do something. When it didn't make as much as a squeak, I searched for something to climb on, so I can get to my cookies that were impatiently waiting for me to eat them.

After finding nothing, I decided to take on the completely stupid mission of making the ascent of the shelves.

One shelf. Two shelves. A few shelves later, around three shelves, the cookies were in my grasp. I could almost touch it. One more step...

And then the fourth shelf broke and I was sent falling downwards. "OWIE!" I yelled, gripping my burning ass. I glared at the fourth shelf, making a note to jump the third shelf and knock the cookies off. And that's what I did...

CRASH

The cookie jar fell to the floor, I landed with a cat's grace on my feet. I looked down and examined my mess. Cookies lay scattered around the floor and bits of glass here and there.

I picked up a cookie and stared at it. It was moulded. "Oh GROSS MAN!" I yelled, throwing it away.

"Ow!"

I turned around and froze, staring at the man behind me who I had just thrown with a moulded cookie. I pinched myself.

"So you're finally awake?" He looked down at the mess. "You're going to have to clean this up..."

I snorted. "So?"

Wolf-Haley

_**Mmmm... Fluffy clouds... Wait... Wasn't I falling?**_ I asked mentally. My eyes snapped open and I looked around at my surroundings.

Yes, I was on something white and fluffy, but it looked more like fur than clouds. Then the furry thing started moving and I instantly grabbed hold of the soft white fur. It barked. "Huh?" I cocked my head to the side and looked around. The thing decided to throw me off of its back and I took a nosedive north, or whichever way was forwards. "Aaaaaaarrrrgghhh!"

I crashed into something hard and yelped, grabbing my nose as I landed on my bottom. "It wasn't me!" I yelled, jumping up. I looked around for my friends, noting that they were missing. "Baby-cakes? Kiki?" I called. No answer.

"Why did you throw her Terry?" Some guy voice asked. I turned around and stared wide eyed at a guy with blue hair who was nicely built. _**Kiki would like him...**_ I thought.

Then I remembered who the hell he was. _**Kiki does like him!**_ My head screamed. I stared wide eyed at the man and then narrowed my eyes.

He turned to me and looked me up and down. "Why do you have a tail and ears?" He asked.

I smiled sweetely. "Call me Wolfey... It turns me on..."

Akiri

No matter how hard I tried, my damned phone wouldn't catch signal. "THAT'S IT!" SMASH. My phone flew through a rock, breaking the huge boulder in half. When I retrieved my phone, everything was still intact.

My eye twitched as I stared at the computer device. Not a Nokia, not a Samsung, not even a damned Pep-stores phone, a fucking BLACKBERRY that is indestructible!

"Eh... Could I ask for you're name?"

I spun around and glared at the rainbow haired man. "Why?" I asked, looking him up and down. "I don't talk to pink wearing assholes." Then I swung a strand of stray hair over my shoulder, putting my hand on my hip.

The man glared at me and flipped his hair over his shoulder. "You're not suppose' to 'nsult me!" He snarled.

I snorted. "So? As if I give a flying fuck if you're the prince of Hungary?" I asked, checking my phone. I stared walking away from the area with no signal, noting that 'he' was following close by.

Karo

I glared at the guy with a green bandenna on his head. Yeah, I knew who he was, I just didn't want to clean the mess. "Its not my house, so you clean it." I said, turning away.

"Its not my house either." He said.

"So? Aren't you the guest?" I asked, plopping down on a couch.

"That's not the point - you did it."

"And you'll get blamed for it." I grinned, standing up. "Because I'm leaving to find Sunshine and Kiki." I stopped. "Sunshine will probably be..." My phone buzzed. I checked. "Found her!"

'Hey, Baby-cakes, where are you? I'm stuck with a guy with blue hair, think you know him. None of my messages are going through to Kiki, so we're going to find a guy with rainbow hair in some place called biotype 1.'

I sighed. "Okay, where the hell is that?" I asked to no one. I then turned to the dude. "You know where biotype 1 is?" I asked.

Wolf-Haley

"Wolfey?"

"Yep," I nodded, then sighed. "I suppose you haven't seen a tall girl who wears feathers and gets bossy?" I asked.

The guy shook his head.

"Dammit!" I pulled out my phone and tried messaging Kiki. Nothing went through. I thought for a moment.

"I'm heading to biotype 1." The guy said. "I have to find Sani."

I turned to him. "Okay." Then I messaged Baby-cakes. 'Hey, Baby-cakes, where are you? I'm stuck with a guy with blue hair, think you know him. None of my messages are going through to Kiki, so we're going to find a guy with rainbow hair in some place called biotype 1.'

The message went through. I sighed in relief.

After that, he asked, or I begged, to ride on the wolf and we headed to biotype 1.

Akiri

Several miles, sore feet, no fucking signal, and I was getting angrier by the second because of the rainbow haired unicorn-wannabe who was following me. I turned around and glared at him. "Can you please stop following me?!" I yelled.

Almost immediately, something flew overhead and landed a few metres away. I turned around and saw a huge black and purple bird.

My eye twitched.

...

...

On its head, sitting there, grinning like an idiot, sat none other than Karo.

"Hi!"

"You fucking bitch you!" I yelled, storming over to the bird. "You with your fucking stupid superstisions and shit! You landed us here!"

Karo's eyes widened. "No, that wasn't me!"

"CONFESS YOU BITCH!" I yelled and dived her off the bird, strangling her.

"Ggrrehshjdfkwfd!"

"Uh... Could everyone just calm down?" Someone asked, but I was too busy strangling Karo.

"Kiki! Baby-cakes!"

My head snapped up. "SUNSHINE!" Karo and I both yelled. We jumped up and ran to her, glomping the happy chappie.

We stood up and did our usual greeting routine. Left boob, right boob, right butt, left butt, left shoulder, right shoulder, repeat shoulder, handshake, left hand out of way of face. "Boobies, boobies, butt and butt, smoke some weed and do some coke, if you need me, a bar is my place, so you get away with your ugly ass face!"

"So what happened?" Sunshine asked.

"Dunno, I remember falling, floating and then I woke up on a couch smelling cookies, which I later found out were moulded." Karo said.

"I woke up here, got no signal on my phone and threw my phone through a rock. Stupid piece of American-cling-clang-junk." I sighed.

"I got thrown off a wolf." Sunshine said.

There was a pause.

"Well, do we have any idea where we are?" I asked.

Sunshine grinned and pointed behind me. I turned around. My eyes widened. "We've been kidnapped by cosplayers?"

"No!" Karo yelled.

My eyes opened wider. "No..." I then proceeded to lunge at the rainbow haired fairy-dude, choking him. "LET'S KILL THIS ONE FIRST! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Evil glint in eyes attatched.

Wolf-Haley

I stared wide eyed at my mad friend, screaming her head off while strangling Sani, the rainbow haired fairy-dude. Karo sighed. "Its a wonder how she's stronger than they are." She said.

"WHAT?!" My eyes widened even more. "You're saying she's gotten super powers or something?! Where's mine?!"

POP

I was deliberately taller than Karo. I stared down at her, her eyes widened. "S-sun-s-shine..."

"What?"

"You've turned into one helluva huge wolf with purple fur." She said.

I looked at myself. And indeed, I had purple fur. And a TAIL!

I hooted loudly and pranced around, checking everything and my balance. "Okay...*pant* how do I change back?"

POP

Back in human form, I plopped down on the grass. "Okay... So you just think about changing and you transform?" Karo asked.

"Can you girls help Sani?!" Two men shouted in unison. We turned around and saw the rainbow unicorn's face turning a vivid blue, Kiki laughing her ass off with some or other black aura around her.

Two options, save the unicorn by putting ourselves in danger, or leave the unicorn and let Kiki kill him.

I turned to Karo. "Option two." We agreed.

"What's option two?" The guy with green bandennas and shit on asked.

"Well, we save ourselves the trouble by not interrupting Kiki," I started.

"At the same time, we're not risking our lives by saving the unicorn," Karo added.

"So we're going to sit here and wait till Kiki decides to give up,"

"Or she finally kills him." Karo finished.

The two men, later identified as Toriko and Coco, stared at us with wide eyes and jaws hanging to the floor.

Karo

The unicorn was still choking to death. And after several minutes, Kiki gave up and plopped down between me and Wolfey. "Well that sucked. He aint dying." She sighed.

"Well duh, stupid." Wolfey sighed.

"So what do we do now?" I asked after a long pause.

~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~

**Okay, so that's chapter 2 for ya! **

**I'm not going to do this again. I'm gonna like put someone's point of view and stick to that person for one chapter, like LinzRW's stories.**

**I got my school report today, and fuuuck... I did kaaaak... I barely passed! The skin from my backside is still hanging on the wired fence!**

**Afrikaans sucked the worst! 40 percent! And its my home language! Ffs! How did I get that bad?!**

**Anyway, the rest of my subjects were fine, its just afrikaans that sucked Kiki's tits... Because that's what I did in afrikaans... Draw kiki's tits...**

**:P**

**Yeah, Kiki is a bitch, Wolfey is adorable and Karo wants a cookie! So review or she breaks into your house and steals the cookies, blaming it on you, then your mother will kill you...**

**Join us next time for Anime Diva's chapter 3!**

**Preview!**

Kiki

Karo is in one helluva grumpy mood, I have to help Wolfey find cookies, otherwhise she's gonna kill people and go on a cookie rampage!

(This will be halfway into the chappie, possibly...)

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gomenasai! I've been really busy and shit, so I couldn't update... Other than that I haven't gotten any ideas to continue Anime Divas... I've been really pipped opp...**

**Anyway, enjoy and review, or else I shall hang your heads from the highest creek with your nuts in your eyes.**

**Chapter 3:** Power Cookie Rampage!

Akiri

After a while of just sitting there and doing nothing, I stood up. "Oi! What the fuck are we gonna do?!" I yelled at the three men. Attention turned to me.

"Why don't we go to a party?" Wolf asked, smiling.

"No!" Karo yelled, diving behind Coco's legs.

I rolled my eyes. "Then what?"

Silence...

Everyone was deep in thought. I pulled out my phone and, for some reason, there was signal, so I searched for the next Toriko episode that we were going to watch and waited.

Youtube.

Found the episode.

I clicked on watch.

My face expression changed.

"What?" Karo asked, leaning over to see.

Wolfey checked too.

...

...

...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" We shouted in unison.

On the small screen of my retarded piece of junk, we were seen where we woke up. And then the episode ended halfway.

...

My eye twitched. "Karo..."

"It wasn't me!" She yelled and ran away.

I jumped up and chased after her, my phone landing somewhere near Wolfey when I jumped up. "CONFESS YOU COW!" I screamed.

"Kiki! For the dog's sakes! Calm down! We must smile! All smile!..." Wolfey yelled, prancing around like a unicorn. "Be HAPPEEEEEEEEHH!"

I contemplated on throwing my phone at her head with my newly enhanced power... Not that I wasn't already really strong normally... I've just never been this powerful... It makes me... Grin with pleasure...

I threw my phone at Wolfey's head. It connected and she flew into a tree, a small chirp slipping through her lips as she fell down on her ass.

"Ow..." A small, red lump formed on her forehead.

So after a while, out of boredom, the three of us followed Toriko to find some or other mammoth thing. Not that its that interesting to find a mammoth and all, just-

"WHAT THAH FUHCK!" I yelled, nearly blowing Karo's head off. Karo, Wolfey and I stared, frozen in place, at the biggest and ugliest mammoth with wings in history.

"He-he-he, hey Kiki," Wolfey grinned. "Bet they haven't seen this colossal fossil yet."

Lost for words, I nodded. "So what excatly the fuck are we supposed to do with this? Cause I ain't fuckingwell carrying it." I said and turned to look at the other three. Toriko was drooling to the max.

On instinct, because I didn't know what he was drooling at, I punched him in the face. The others stared at me in mute horror.

"I don't like slobber mouths." I stated.

"I want a cookie."

Wolfey and I froze. "Oh fahck..."

"What?" Coco asked.

As if our feet were surrounded by fairies and we were being carried, both Wolfey and myself piledrived Coco to the ground. I strangled him and Wolfey... Well... She got quite aggressive and... Accedentally kicked him in the nuts.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW OF THE DANGER THAT SHE, KARO 'BABY-CAKES', SHALLT UNLEASH UPON US IF THOU DOESNT GIVE HER A GODDAMNED COOKIE IN THIRTY MINUTES?!" I yelled.

"Actually we've lost two minutes already..." Wolfey added dreadfully.

"TWENTY EIGHT MINUTES?!" My eyes widened. We turned to look at Karo. She was staring off into space, her hands started twitching. "Okay, look... Find a cookie, now! Because in the next, what?"

"Seven."

"Seven minutes, she's going to start singing, horribly mimicking the cry of the moose whilst singing as she prances around like a fairy."

"And after that-"

"JUST FIND A COOKIE!" I screamed in terror.

In mere seconds, both me and Wolfey were running around the very small area, looking for a cookie.

Not long after that, we heard the dreaded cry of a moose. "OH MY GOD! HURRY!" Wolfey cried.

I spotted something round and small in the distance. Without warning, I grabbed Wolfey and ran at top speed to whatever the hell looked like a cookie.

Panting, I dropped Wolfey. "How-hA*- much time left-hA*?" I panted.

"Eleven minutes!" Wolfey cried, scrambling up the tree that contained more than 60000 cookies and sweet treats. Wolfey grabbed a whole bunch, launched down and poofed to wolf mode. "Let's go!" She barked.

I jumped onto her back and she sped off, me carrying the cookies. We saw Karo doing the worm dance. "FUCK! KARO! COOKIES!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and hurled several cookies at her head.

She stopped worming, glanced down at the cookies, grabbed one and took a bite. The panic stopped when the cookie-monster's face turned to a baby's. I sighed in relief. Wolfey stopped, popped back to human form and I dumped the rest of the cookies on Karo's head.

I wiped my forehead, already glistening heavy with sweat. "Phew! That was close!"

"Yeah..." Wolfey agreed, collapsing back on the grass, panting. "At least we got her the cookies before the time ran out... Otherwhise it would have been worse..."

"What would have happened?" Sani asked.

Wolfey and I glared at the three men. I cracked my knuckles. "You-" I sneered. "YOU DIDNT EVEN FUCKING TRY TO HELP! YOU PANSY-ASS FAIRY!" I launched myself at him, missing the fairy and colliding sharply with Toriko. Not giving a flying fuck anyway, I strangled whoever's throat was in my hand.

Toriko turned as blue as his hair, but I didn't give a damned rat's arse.

Karo happily munched away at her cookies, Wolfey took her bong out and I strangled the strongest guy in Toriko, Toriko himself.

That was untill Komatsu arrived and shat himself.

**End of chapter...**

**That took me seriously long to finish! I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner... I've been so damned busy.**

**My b-day is tomorrow, 16 sept, so don't scold me untill after the after-after party which would be in two weeks time...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and REVIEW! Or else yah guys won't hear the end of Karo's moose in heat sounds...**


End file.
